Una Expedicion Muuuuuy Normal
by TakTat
Summary: Que pasa cuando unos mestizos acaban en una escuela de la Argentina, y unos mortales argentinos acaban en Camp Half-Blood? Desastres pasan! Percabeth, Jasper, Solangelo,Frazel, Tratie, Tambien hay OCs Historia escrita en conjunto con CatchedByBooks
1. Chapter 1

**Hoooooooooooola, antes que nada quiero explicar que: ni esto es un plagio de la historia de CatchedByBooks, ni ella se copio de mi,**

**es una historia que vamos a escribir entre los dos, asi que, DISFRUTEN!**

POV 3ra Persona

Era el tipico dia en el campamento Mestizo .Jason, Percy y Frank practicaban esgrima, Hazel cabalgaba, Clarisse gritaba, Annabeth tenía las narices metidas en un libro, Calypso cultivaba algo, Los Stoll trataban de abrir el depósito, Piper trataba de mantener el poco orden que quedaba y Leo, bueno, en el bunker 9, probablemente. Hubiera sido así todo el dia, pero en ese momento Chirion llamo a los líderes. El mundo se detuvo (hasta Annabeth saco las narices del libro) y se miraron, expectantes. Nadie se había curado de la última guerra y el pensamiento que alguien haya sido herido era mortificante.

Chrion miro a todos desde la sala de reuniones y estrategias extraoficial, es decir la mesa de ping pong.

Como saben, los dioses se trasladan al país donde resida la llama del poder, de liderazgo.

Ya lo sabemos- rezongaron todos

Pero mañana, ustedes no estarán en el lugar de la llama, sino que tendremos que ir en misión diplomática hacia el sur.

Mexico?- Dijo Percy

No- Respondio Chiron

Australia?- Esta vez Jason

No

Colombia?

No

Hasta que luego de 10 minutos de nombrar países, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera estaban al sur (Percy dijo España) Quien sino Annabeth le atino al destino

-Al sur, mmmh, YA SE! ARGENTINA! (Aguante argentina carajo!)

Lista de Diplomáticos

· Piper Mclean

· Percy Jackson

· Annabeth Chase

· Jason Grace

· Calypso Moonly (me invente el apellido xD)

· Leo Valdez

· Reyna Avilla-Ramirez Arellano (sí, me acorde del apellido entero xD)

· Frank Zhang

· Hazel Levesque

· Nico Di Angelo

· Will Solace

· Travis y Connor Stoll (muy diplomáticos no son)

· Katie Gardiner

· Lou Ellen

· Clarisse LaRue (otra no muy diplomática)

Annabeth, Piper como son las más aplicadas, podrían preparar info y toda esa mier…, quiero decir importantes cosas diplomáticas- Dijo Chiron

No piensas que somos responsables?-Dijieron Jason y Percy, decepcionados

Son tan responsables como los Stoll, es decir nada -acoto Katie

En ese instante se inicio una pelea (donde se realzaba la voz de Clarisse: Los ensartare con mi lanza!)Hasta que Piper dijo Basta!

A la cama todo el mundo, que mañana es un dia muy muy importante –Pidio (u ordeno Chirion)

Vale ni que fuera effie trinket-murmuro Leo

======================OH NO, UN LINE BREAK=======================================

Percy POV

A la mañana siguiente, Chica Lista me despertó a las 5 de la mañana con un megáfono, gritando: ARRIBA VAGOS QUE NOS VAMOS!

Luego de viajar hacia el aeropuerto JFK y terminar los tramites, cosa que tomo más de lo esperado ya que Calypso tuvo un, ejem, problemilla con su fecha de nacimiento, todos abordamos el avión y nos preparamos para el vuelo de 12 horas.

Estamos Partiendo!- Grito Jason

Yo estaba un poquitín, ejem, nervioso debido a que Zeus me podría lanzar desde el aire hacia Chile o cualquiera de los países que estuvieran por allí.

El avión se elevó hasta que Nueva York se volvió invisible en las nubes.


	2. Chapter 2

Me desperté con la encantadora sensación que te agarra cuando alguien te pone cubos de hielo en el cuello. Me pasaba a menudo. Pesadillas de las cual no puedo recordar nada excepto un escalofrio y a alguien gritando "nessie". Solo son pesadillas_ le dije a Jake Tempson, mi compañero de cuarto en La Innovadora Escuela Ταξιδεύοντας (tan moderna que utiliza una palabra de una civilización muerta hace siglos).Mis padres, diplomáticos, pensaron que sería genial estar en una escuela móvil, así puedo estudiar y acompañarlos en sus "divertidos" viajes. No hay nada que me emocione más (aparte de suicidarme).La metodología del colegio es: alguien se va, va la clase entera. Ya he cruzado mares, visitado todos los continentes y he estado en lugares que no se ni deletrear. Bueno, no la tengo tan mal como algunos hijos de militares. Pero algunos tienen a padres reporteros del national geographer y su típico día en familia consiste en buscar alguna prueba del yeti o tirarse de un paracaídas. Suerte. Mi familia está bien solo que es demasiado regia? Estricta?, no la palabra es _correcta _no hay nunca un fallo y todo va como lo previsto. La estabilidad es buena, supongo, pero en ese momento yo quería más acción, más aventura .No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Hoy tenemos reunión con la directora, Miss Bennenhamm. Aparte de que vista de rosa, use pintalabios pegajosos, hornee galletas y básicamente actúe como la Abuela Teresa de todo el mundo (lo cual es bueno cuando te cachan haciendo algo malo) estaba bien. Ah, y su inentendible obsesión por Grecia. Mira, yo respeto a los griegos, crearon los juegos olímpicos, Arquímedes descubrió el pi (o fue Pitágoras?)Pero, viejo eso ya paso es el siglo XXI, lo único que me lego Grecia es: no pierdas tiempo haciendo sacrificios o esas pavadas y entrénate porque o sino, Roma te conquistara .O eso creía.

Miss Bennenhamm nos miró a todos con una sonrisa _Hola Ñiños_

_Hola Miss Bennenhamm_respondimos respetuosamente.

_Como todos saben, el colegio acompaña a todos cuando se mudan _lo tenía más que claro_ lo que nos da muchas experiencias y es una forma de acompañar a nuestros padres _o un dolor en el culo_ Además es una gran forma de aprender a adaptarse. finalizo , radiante. Nos miraba expectantes, como si esperara algo .Me pregunte si debería lanzar algún "yupi" por consideración. Al ver que nadie parecía con ánimo de soltar un "hip hip hurra" _ ¿Y qué pasa cuando alguien se va?

_Lo acompaña el _gado, clagamente_ _Señalo Jaz, una francesa.

_Exacto_ la felicito Miss Bennenhamm _ así que vamos a acompañar a Lena _la aludida (una hermosura rusa) dio un respingo_ un país de América del Sur…, Lena, querida sabes a donde?_pregunto Miss Bennenhamm

No lo se _ respondió, frustrada _ mis _padrres _no me lo han dicho.

_Quien lo puede adivinar?

Creo que es hora de que describa a mis compañeros. Nos obligan a conocerlos bien, "porque son como nuestra familia" (como si algunos pendejos que todavía no pasaron a la adolescencia pudieran llenar el vacío que tenemos por nuestros padres).

**COMPAÑEROS**

Lena Sirchovskiy: rusa, 16 años, carácter decidido y actitud cortante. Le gusta la gimnasia artística. Puede parecer algo fría y desalmada (OK un poco mucho) pero si te ganas su confianza tendrás una amiga leal como el acero

Jez Rizzol: francesa, 15 años, carácter trivial y amigable. Actitud despreocupada. Le gusta la ropa. Puede que parezca una Barbie descerebrada, pero si la llegas a conocer veras que es mucho más.

Bo Li: china. 15 años. Carácter soñador y creativo. Actitud suave. Le gustan las artes plásticas. Parece una niña bajita y artística, pero es capaz de dar todo por sus amigos.

Jake Tempson: britanico.16 años. Carácter serio y callado. Constantemente tiene una actitud de reflexión. Le fascina los libros. Sé que no suena mucho, pero es MUY inteligente y te defenderá hasta el final.

Grace y Nicola Hidorio: Mellizos italianos de 15 años. La personalidad de Grace es como la de Italia-Norte, serios, tranquilos, responsables y confiables. Mientras, la de Nicola es como la de la gente del Sur, te robara hasta las medias, pero te va hacer cagar de la risa.

José Hernández: mexicano de 16 años. Carácter realmente activo. Es realmente simpático. Puede que sea adicto a meterse en problemas y un hiperactivo de m****** pero es realmente genial.

Issa A`Ngabue: Camerunés de 17 años, es grande y fuerte, pero algo callado, sin embargo, si te ganas su amistad, tendrás a un negro de dos metros protegiéndote. ¡NO! mentira, pero si es un buen amigo.

**DE VUELTA A LA HISTORIA **

_Jake , baja el libro , Jez , Francia esta en Europa , No Bo , no es una isla. Buen intento pero no es Perú Grace , tampoco Bolivia Thomas_ ese era yo_ pero cerca. Casi José, no Nicola Mongolia esta en Asia _ tranquilamente respondía Miss Bennenhamm sin perder los nervios (la admiraba por eso) Mientras tanto Bennenhamm seguía respondiendo las estupideces, digo, respuestas no muy coherentes de mis compañeros, seria muy largo decir que respondió cada uno así que diré una lista:

Lena no dijo nada

Jez dijo Francia, y luego Colombia

Bo no dijo nada, excepto preguntar si América del sur era una isla

Jake no dijo nada pues estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo

Grace dijo Perú, Venezuela, Chile y cualquier país excepto el correcto

José dijo Uruguay, Bennenham dijo que estaba cerca.

Nicola dijo Mongolia, MONGOLIA!

Hasta que después de 10 minutos gritando pelotudeces, Miss Bennenham dijo que iríamos a la Argentina.

Todos nos quedamos perplejos, ya que ninguno de nosotros sabía nada de la Argentina, excepto de que existía, que eran buenos en el futbol y que eran de América del Sur.

2 horas después estábamos todos subidos a un avión celeste de Aerolíneas Argentinas.

Este va a ser un mes muuuuuuy largo.


End file.
